Because of the advance of display technologies and the improvement of human life, people set higher and higher requirement for displays. A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) can be easily made into a light, thin, short and small product, so that the LCD becomes the most popular display instead of a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display. A Multi-domain Vertical Alignment (MVA) display is a kind of LCD and has large viewing angle, so that the MVA display is highly expected. In the MVA display, aligning structure in a special shape is used to divide liquid crystal molecules corresponding to a pixel of the MVA display into several liquid crystal regions, and the optical characteristic of each of the liquid crystal regions can be used to compensate that of the others, so that the MVA display has large viewing angle for users. However, because the gray level-to-brightness curves corresponding to all viewing angles are different from each other, users can find brightness difference, when they watch the MVA display at different viewing angles. This effect is called color shift.
In conventional technologies, because the color shift between a side-view angle and a front-view angle is slight when the MVA display shows high gray level data and low gray level data, the MVA display controls the pixels thereof to show high gray level data and low gray level data simultaneously and set the continuous integration value of the high gray level data and low gray level data to be a value of a intermediate gray level data of a predetermined color, thereby the intermediate gray level data is showed by the MVA display. As mentioned above, the MVA display uses complementary high gray level data and low gray level data to decrease the opportunity of the generation of the color shift effect.